The British Invasion
by theBrutalityofReality
Summary: In late 1963, Alfred mishears something on the radio. He now believes that Arthur is planning to invade him with mutant "Beatles". No yaoi, features The Beatles.


**Author's Note: **Dude, I really need to lay off Hetalia fanfiction. This is my second Hetalia story this week xD! Anyway, this is a rather odd story. And it's my first Hetalia fic with ACTUAL history in it. Pop culture history, but still history!

So, I'm a big Beatles fan. And last night I saw Liverpool Shuffle, a Beatles tribute band. If you are a Beatles fan, I totally recommend looking them up. They are seriously awesome. But during the show, they mentioned the British Invasion. Before I thought of the ACTUAL British Invasion, I thought of Hetalia xP. And then I thought of the idea for this fanfiction. I was also inspired by the amazing fanfiction "With A Little Help From My Friends" by Canadino. I also recommend looking up this fanfiction, because it's amazing. I was really happy when I discovered that someone else thought of mixing The Beatles and Hetalia!

Oh, and here is a little history if you are unaware of the British Invasion. The British Invasion was when a large number of English rock groups became popular around the world, particularly in America. Seriously, Americans were known as the most rabid Beatles fans xP. The Beatles are often credited as being the first band of the British Invasion, and on the 17th of December in 1963, "I Want To Hold Your Hand" was played on the radio. It is the first Beatles song to be played in America, and is often believed to be the start of the British Invasion. And that is where the story begins! Sorry this Author's Note was so long!

_...I want to hold your hand,_  
_I want to hold your hand,_  
_I want to hold your hand. _

Played on the radio in the home of Alfred F. Jones, or America. He had never heard this song before, but it was quite catchy. Boy, _American_ artists are good! He only hoped that the radio station would continue to play this new tune. The song had just concluded, and the man on the radio started to talk. Once the man began to talk, Alfred changed the station. He listened to the radio for music, so he didn't really care about useless talking. He was, however, quite fond of the radio. All of this new music was so good, especially the rock and roll. It was still pretty new, but it really had taken the country by storm. And Alfred was a big fan of it now. It made him feel hip, since he was listening to the same music as the teenagers. And most of the time, he would actually understand a conversation that he overheard teenagers having about music. It made him feel all cool. He doubted that Arthur was this hip in the music department. It's not like they had any cool artists over in England, anyway. Plus they had this cool new band in America, the one that Alfred had just heard on the radio. He hoped that they would become super popular, so he could brag about them to Arthur.

For the next few weeks, that song that Alfred had heard one day was almost always playing on the radio. He didn't mind though, since the song was really catchy. Alfred had managed to learn all of the words to the song due to it being played so frequently. Despite the fact that he heard it played so much, he still did not learn the name of the band that sung the catchy song. Probably because he would always change the station after the song ended. Most of the time when he changed the station, he actually found the song playing on a different station. Alfred felt so proud of this _American _band. He was glad that the group of young men were becoming so successful. If only he could find out the name of the band...

Alfred would eventually discover the name of the band one week in early January. He was looking in his fridge for a snack while singing along to the catchy song. It was playing on the radio in his kitchen. The song ended, but since Alfred was looking for food, he didn't have time to go and change the radio station. So he actually heard something that wasn't music on the radio.

"And that was "I Want To Hold Your Hand", the most requested song in the country. Folks, it truly is the British Invasion." The man on the radio said. All Alfred managed to hear was British Invasion. He looked to the radio, staring in disbelief. British Invasion? Did that mean that Arthur was planning to invade him? He shut the door to the fridge, and made his way over to the radio so he could listen closely. "Surfin' USA" by the Beach Boys began to play, and even though Alfred loved that song, he changed the station. Instead of looking for music, he was actually looking just for talking. He had to hear more about this British Invasion, just to make sure that he had heard correctly. Alfred stopped turning the dial when he heard the end of "I Want To Hold Your Hand" on a different station. Alfred assumed that they would mention it after, since they had on the other station. He brought himself as close as possible to the radio, not wanting to miss a thing.

"And that was the now chart-topping hit, "I Want To Hold Your Hand", the song that has made Americans go crazy. It is obvious that The Beatles are England's ultimate weapon against Americans, or American girls-"

Alfred had heard enough at this point. Even though he didn't hear about the British Invasion, he heard something even worse. Arthur had some sort of weapon that he was going to use against him - Beetles! Alfred, not realizing that this was the name of the band, assumed that Arthur was planning to invade him with giant bugs. Alfred had not even taken into account that he heard this information on a music station, not on a news station. He had heard enough. He never expected that Arthur would result to a tactic like _this_. Bugs. Was that the direction that warfare was heading in? Alfred had not heard anything about this, but he could only assume that it was deadly. He pictured it in his head. A city being overrun by giant beetles, and Arthur laughing like a maniac as he conquered America with the use of super bugs! It reminded Alfred of that one movie he saw a couple years ago, Earth vs. the Spider. In that movie, a city was invaded by a GIANT tarantula. Alfred was pretty terrified of the movie, but he thought a giant spider would be an AWESOME weapon. He even proposed this idea to his boss at the time, President Eisenhower. But the president told Alfred that it was impossible, and that he should stop watching sci-fi movies. Now Alfred knew that it was NOT impossible, since Arthur had found some way to make mutant bugs. Speaking of Arthur, Alfred figured that he should call the stupid Englishman. After all, Ol' Bushy Brows WAS planning to invade him. Alfred grabbed the nearest telephone, and started to dial. He paused when he heard something on the radio.

"...I have just received news that The Beatles will be coming to America on February 7th!"

Alfred gasped when he heard this. The invasion was going to begin in less than a month! He had absolutely no time to prepare! They were doomed! But he couldn't let Arthur know that. He had to scare Arthur so much, that he would call of the invasion. Alfred thought that he was a pretty good liar, so this should be no problem. He finished dialing Arthur's phone number, placing the phone against his ear. Arthur took a longer amount of time to pick up than he usually did, but the Englishman eventually did answer.

"...do you have any idea what time it is?" Arthur said into the phone, knowing Alfred would be the only one to call him at three in the morning.

"Of course I do, it's- WAIT, that doesn't matter right now!" Alfred yelled into the phone. "I just called to tell you that your invasion is not going to be successful! I'm not afraid of you or your giant beetles! Wanna know why? Because uh...I have nine thousand giant tarantulas ready to attack you! HA! I bet you're SO scared now. So, are you gonna call off the invasion?" Alfred said all this very quickly and loudly, which caused the Englishman to groan in annoyance.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, Alfred?" He murmured into the phone, just wanting to get back to bed.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know what you and your Super Beetles are planning! I'm no fool, Arthur! I'll see you on February 7th, and I will be ready!" Alfred hung up the phone before Arthur could even reply. Arthur, figuring that this was just America being stupid, decided to go back to bed. He would figure out what Alfred was talking about in the morning.

The faithful day came rather quickly. Alfred had tried his best to prepare for the British Invasion, but no one was taking him seriously. He went to talk to his boss, President Johnson, but his boss did not take him seriously. He told Alfred that he heard nothing from the British government about an invasion, and told Alfred to go home and get some rest. Alfred then turned to the military, but the officers just told him that he was insane. He finally turned to a science department, and asked them if they could create nine thousand super tarantulas. The scientists all told him that it was physically impossible, and they went into a long science explanation of just HOW it was impossible, which Alfred ignored. Since he could not find help anywhere, Alfred was going to have to do the Italian thing - Surrender. But he was not going to surrender right away. He planned to hide out in his house, and just hope that he would be safe from the Invasion there. He locked every single door and window in his home, and he had not left his home for the past week. He was sure to make one huge trip to McDonald's before he locked up his house, since he needed to have his hamburgers.

Alfred was currently in the corner of his living room, hiding in a little 'fort' that he constructed out of pillows and blankets. He was quivering, not knowing if it was safe to get out of his fort. To calm himself down, he grabbed one of the hamburgers from his stash, and began to eat it. The burger did help calm him down a bit, but it really was not enough. The giant beetles were probably terrorizing some city right now! A loud knock suddenly came from the front door, which caused Alfred to let out a loud scream. It was the beetles! They had tracked him!

"Alfred, it's me. Open up this door right now!" Arthur said in a very demanding tone of voice.

"No need to yell at the poor bloke, mate. He's probably scared to death." Said a voice from outside. Alfred did not recognize this voice, but he could tell that the speaker had an accent similar to Arthur's.

"Oi, how long is this going to take? We got a rehearsal to get to." Another voice from outside said. The speaker had an accent like the man who had spoken before. Alfred was confused, and he actually came out of his fort. He cautiously made his way to the door, just in case the giant beetles were outside, and he looked through the peephole. But he didn't see any giant beetles. All he saw Arthur arguing with a group of young men. The men all had a similar hair cut and were well dressed, clad in black suits. Who were these guys? Since he didn't see any giant beetles, Alfred decided it was okay to open the door. He then began to unlock all of the locks, which took a long moment due to there being so many. Once they were all unlocked, he opened the door slowly and cautiously.

"That took long enough!" Arthur snapped, crossing his arms.

"Woah, so that's what America looks like!"

"Look at how straight his teeth are."

"He smells a bit like...hamburgers?"

"Oh, I could go for a burger right about now."

The young boys said at the sight of Alfred. Alfred just blinked in confusion. Who were these guys? "Hey, where are the giant beetles? I thought you were invading me, Iggy!" Alfred asked the blonde man. Arthur twitched in annoyance after Alfred spoke.

"Don't call me that!" Arthur paused, trying to calm himself down before he continued to speak. "And I am not invading you with bugs. I came to introduce you to Paul, John, George and Ringo - The Beatles. They are a band, _not _mutant bugs." Arthur gestured to the group of boys behind him. They each waved to Alfred, and Alfred waved back a bit, though he was extremely confused.

"But on the radio...they said the British Invasion, and The Beatles being your deadly weapon." Alfred stated.

"Ah, you mean that? That's just what the American media likes to call us and other bands from England." One of the Beatles, George, said to Alfred. Alfred thought back for a moment. Oh...that sort of did make more sense than a mutant beetle invasion.

"You've got quite the imagination, Mr. America. We were all pretty surprised when Mr. England approached us about the situation. It's all a bit strange, y'know - Countries being people?" Paul said, the other Beatles nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, but it's pretty interesting at the same time. 'Cept Mr. England doesn't look a thing like any of us. Just look at those caterpillar brows!" John said, and then began to poke at Arthur's eyebrows. Arthur swatted John's hand away, not liking where the conversation was heading. Alfred let out a hearty laugh at this.

"Hehe, I like you guys! Oh! You guys sing that cool song, right? The one about holding hands? I love that song!" Alfred said happily.

"A fan, are you? It's pretty amazing to have Mr. America as one of our fans." Ringo said with a smile on his face.

"Oh, would you look at the time? We've got a rehearsal to get to. It was nice meeting you, Mr. America!" Paul said, as he waved goodbye before heading to the car.

"We'll be sure to swing by next time we're in the States." George said, as he took Alfred's hand and shook it.

"And see if you can maybe get Mr. England to smile a bit more. Poor bloke had a frown on his face the whole way over!" Ringo said, which cause Arthur to get annoyed again. His annoyance increased even more when John snuck up behind him, and pulled the corner of his lips up into a 'smile'. Arthur once again swatted John away, yelling some rude language at the Beatle. John and Ringo just laughed at this. They waved goodbye to the pair before they headed back to the car. Alfred waved goodbye to the car as it drove away. He looked over to Arthur, who was still pretty annoyed. He draped his arm around Arthur's shoulders.

"So, you got any other bands you want to introduce me to?"

And that's it! I really enjoyed writing this fanfic, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Don't forget to review!


End file.
